


Far away from here

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Sexting, Vignette, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, cybering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: A series of vignettes about long-distance relationships, through the lenses of three high school seniors and a girl who lives on an island.





	Far away from here

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to tell your loved ones that you love them. It's good for the soul.

tentacleTherapist [TT]  began pestering  ghostyTrickster [GT]  
TT: Happy birthday, John.  
GT: oh hi rose! thanks for the gift, i got it yesterday and i've been waiting until today to open it!  
GT: wait why are you awake? isn't it three am in new york right now?  
TT: Correct. However, it is also now Saturday, and generally speaking, I do not have to go to school on weekends.  
TT: However, I must admit, I am presently unsure as to if this pattern persists country-wide, or if this is an anomaly specific to New York state.  
TT: Care to chime in?  
GT: haha, no, that is definitely a country-wide thing!  
TT: I thought so.  
TT: Anyway, do you have your present with you? I agree that now would be an excellent time to open it.  
GT: yep! its been in my lap this whole time. yours first <3!  
TT: Excellent.  
GT: oh! headphones! thanks!  
TT: Not quite. Look a little closer, John.  
GT: oh shit, its a full headset!  
GT: how much did this cost, damn.  
TT: That is for me and my mother to know, and you to never find out.  
GT: hahaha fair.  
TT: Now, Mr. Egbert - would you mind plugging your new headset in and putting it on?  
GT: oh, um, sure!  
TT: Great. Let me know when you're prepared.  
GT: yeah, i'm good. uh, what's up? do they have "Exceptional sound quality, unknown to all but the most dedicated audiophiles"?  
TT: Not quite, but that's an excellent Lalondeism.  
TT: I mean, yes, they do, but that's neither here nor there.  
TT: Here, allow me to just...  
tentacleTherapist [TT]  has sent a video chat request! Accept? [Y]   
GT: oh hi rose! again! hehehe  
TT: Hello, John. Again.  
TT: Is there a reason you're not using the microphone?  
GT: oh yeah, my dad is still awake.  
TT: At midnight? Does he know how late it is?  
GT: lmao  
TT: That's fine. You can still hear me alright, correct?  
GT: how do you think i'm talking to you, silly?  
GT: and why are you still typing when i can hear you fine?  
TT: Oh, well that one has an obvious answer.  
GT: :o  
GT: that was certainly... an answer?  
TT: Firstly, noises like _that_ don't come across well over text.  
TT: Secondly, I haven't quite reached the apex of personal bravery required to say salacious things with my actual, corporeal vocal cords.  
TT: Either way, I thought it very important that you be able to hear my voice.  
TT: ...  
TT: Is everything okay, John?  
ghostyTrickster [GT]  has sent a video chat request! Accept? [Y]   
TT: Oh my.  
TT: You certainly are shirtless.  
GT: haha, thanks...  
GT: uh  
GT: do you like it?  
TT: John.  
TT: You are my boyfriend. Of course I like seeing you shirtless.  
GT: heh, that still feels weird to see.  
TT: What, that you are my boyfriend? In that case, I'll repeat myself until you can get used to it.  
GT: feels weird to hear, too.  
GT: but, uh, thanks.  
GT: should i put my shirt back on? i feel kind of silly now.  
TT: _Please_ do not.  
GT: oh! ok.  
GT: you really like it? i feel kind of... gross and squishy.  
TT: John, please look up from the text chat.  
GT: oh fuck.  
TT: Do you like what you're seeing?  
GT: yesm  
TT: There's no need to call me ma'am, John. Unless you'd like to, in which case, who am I to stop you?  
GT: yesm  
TT: That wasn't really a question, but I appreciate your prompt response nonetheless.  
GT: you're really pretty rose.  
TT: Uh  
TT: I mean, thank you.  
TT: It's times like these that I wish pesterchum had a better chat deletion button so that I could remove my unsightly unpunctuated and unintentionally sincere verbo-textual gap-filler.  
GT: it's okay, rose! it was cute.  
GT: you are cute when you're sincere.  
GT: rose?  
GT: oh shit rose are you okay?  
tentacleTherapist [TT]  has closed their video feed!   
GT: did i say something wrong?  
ghostyTrickster [GT]  has closed their video feed!   
TT: I did not feel like this was an appropriate time for you to bear witness to the fruits of your lachrymose compliments.  
GT: rose, what's wrong?  
TT: My makeup is running, John.  
GT: did you put on makeup for me...?  
TT: Yes, John. I was trying to give you a birthday present.  
GT: but you already ohhhhhhhh!  
GT: rose you don't have to... do all this for me if you don't want to!  
TT: John, I am doing this specifically because I want to.  
TT: Emphatically so, even.  
TT: I want to make you feel good, even though I'm  
TT: Damnit.  
TT: Even though I'm several timezones and roughly 2000 miles away from you.  
GT: rose...  
TT: I'm sorry. This was a silly idea.  
TT: Good night, John.  
ghostyTrickster [GT]  has sent a video chat request! Accept? [N]   
ghostyTrickster [GT]  has sent a video chat request! Accept? [N]   
ghostyTrickster [GT]  has sent a video chat request! Accept? [N]   
ghostyTrickster [GT]  has sent a video chat request! Accept? [N]   
ghostyTrickster [GT]  has sent a video chat request! Accept? [Y]   
TT: ...Hello, John.  
TT: I thought your father was awake?  
TT: That's awfully noble of you.  
TT: Careful, John. You could cause a girl to fall helplessly in love with words like that.  
TT: Mmhmm.  
TT: Very well.  
TT: Apologies in advance for my disheveled appearance.  
tentacleTherapist [TT]  has sent a video chat request! Accept? [Y]   


**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ttmiyh)  
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and hone your craft!)


End file.
